


Over The Creek

by floatsodelicately



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The latest case hits close to home for Spencer and the team are surprised to discover his connection to the victim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“That I kind of left you

I still haven’t met you

Well I may fall into your dance

Like today, I’d never know

We may meet with awkward hearts

Like today, I’ll never know”

 

Over The Creek - George Ezra

 

* * *

 

 

"Got a local one!" Garcia stated in lieu of a hello as the team gathered in the conference room. She pressed a button and five photos of young women lined up on the screen. 

 

"Over the past four months, five women have gone missing from a park on the north side of town. Their bodies were found between three to six days later, with no signs of assault or...mutilation - beyond anything done by scavengers," she stated, looking sickened by an image of one woman that had clearly been picked at by something. 

 

"Cause of death?" Hotch asked.

 

"They've all been gone over again and again, the coroner says it's like their hearts just stopped beating.”

 

"How is that possible?" Derek muttered as he flicked through the images on his tablet.

 

"Sudden Cardiac Arrest can be caused by blood loss, low magnesium levels or lack of oxygen, but that would have been seen in the autopsy," Reid said. "These women all seem healthy, Amy Pratchett is even wearing workout gear.”

 

Garcia nodded, "Amy Pratchett, 29, was at a Mommy and Me running class.”

 

"She was with her child when she was abducted?" Emily leaned in.

 

"All of them were. Millie Pratchett is 7 months old, it was one of those stroller-jogging things for new moms. Witnesses said that Amy went to the restroom during one of their breaks and left Millie with another mom and didn't come back.”

 

Rossi scrolled through the reports on his tablet. "Margot Jones, 32, a nanny, went back to the car for an icebox and didn't come back. Serena Myers, 28, left her son with her sister to go take a phone call and didn't come back.”

 

"So this guy waits for them to leave the crowd. Makes sense, if they're secluded then there's no one around to help.”

 

"What time were they taken?”

 

Garcia pressed another button and the police reports lined up onscreen, "All the women were abducted between 2 and 3pm.”

 

"There would still be a lot of people around," JJ noted.

 

Reid hummed in agreement, "But after lunchtime so that it's not too busy.”

 

She looked over to him, "Isn't this the park you take Henry to?" He nodded. "And you haven't seen any of these women?”

 

"Not that I'm aware of-“

 

"Excuse me?" Derek grinned cheekily. "Mr Photographic Memory can't remember a few faces?”

 

"It's _eidetic_ and it's allergy season so I can't wear my contacts so much-“

 

"And Henry's still stealing your glasses," JJ rolled her eyes.

 

"Yes," Reid blushed.

 

The team laughed quietly, "Well aren't you a big old softie," Rossi teased.

 

Garcia looked back at the screen and shook her head. "Anyway! Back to the case! Another woman was taken this afternoon," she showed a photo of the newest victim. "An hour ago, Hermione Granger was reported missing when her godson Teddy told a cop on patrol that he couldn't find her.”

 

"Increased police presence didn't stop him from successfully abducting another woman," Hotch frowned. "Teddy is at the station, I presume?”

 

Garcia shook her head, "No, cops said they'd bring him here with everything they had. They're moving station houses so everything's crowded." 

 

She looked out of the window and saw one of the police officers enter the bullpen, while another behind him held the young boy. "They're here," she said, getting up to leave the room. She almost reached the door when Reid darted in front of her and hurried across the room.

 

Derek and the rest of the team watched in confusion, "Who lit a fire under him?”

 

Reid caught the officer's attention and was about to speak when the boy cried out in surprise, shocking the team into silence. "Spencew!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The team stared in silence as Reid entered the conference room and settled Teddy on the couch, crouching down beside him. Garcia rushed in from the kitchen and handed him a juice box.

 

"Reid..." Hotch started. "Is it safe to say that you know the victim?”

 

Reid looked away from the brown haired boy and turned hesitantly towards his boss. "Yes, I know Hermione…"

 

Rossi sat on the edge of the conference table, "Care to elaborate on that?”

 

"We met at the park a few months ago and uh...we've been seeing each other…"

 

The team nodded slowly, while usually there would be teasing from his colleagues, no one could muster up a smile about their friends' missing girlfriend.

 

Rossi cleared his throat, "Teddy's parents? If Hermione is his godmother then-“

 

"Actually Sir," Garcia stood up, "according to Teddy's medical records, Hermione is Teddy's legal guardian.”

 

"Medical records?" Hotch asked.

 

"Just a hospital visit last year," she passed over her tablet. "Little guy's allergic to peas.”

 

"Ergh, yuck!" Teddy grumbled from the couch.

 

"I know how you feel," Emily said, earning a little smile from the boy. She turned back to the team and lowered her voice, "Apart from the park, is there anything that links these women?”

 

"I can't find anything," Garcia frowned.

 

"It's possible that it _is_ just the park. He finds an opportunity to-" Derek hesitated and looked at Reid, "take them...and he does.”

 

Reid took the juice box from Teddy and pierced it for him. "I can't speak for the other...other victims, but Hermione was always aware of her surroundings. She always knew where the kids were, she was always vigilant...I don't know how someone could have taken her.”

 

"Pencew?" Teddy interrupted. "Henry hewe?”

 

"No buddy, Henry's at home with his dad.”

 

"Miney hewe?”

 

“No I’m sorry, she's not here," he told the little boy. "We're gonna start looking for her though, ok Teddy? We'll have her back in no time," Spencer sat beside him as he saw his breathing speed up.

 

"But Miney said to find a policeman if anyfin happened and I did, so she should be hewe," Teddy reasoned. "I did it right.”

 

Garcia knelt down in front of him and held his hand, "You _did_ do it right, you were so great! The cop you found said you told him everything you could think of - that'll help so much!" She reached into a pocket and grabbed a handkerchief, then dabbed at Teddy's wet cheeks. 

 

"Miney says you have to see everyfing," he said quietly.

 

Reid nodded to Hotch, "See? She's hypervigilant, I just can't see how someone could…"

 

Hotch was quiet for a few moments. "Do you know _why_ Hermione was so aware of her surroundings?”

 

JJ stepped forward, "Should we be doing this in front of Teddy?”

 

"I was _asking_ Teddy," he continued. "Your godmother has taught you to take notice of everything around you, do you know why that is?”

 

Teddy looked up at Hotch and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "I...I'm not 'posed to talk about it to people who don't know.”

 

"People who don't know what?”

 

"If you don't know then I can't talk about it,” the child insisted.

 

"Teddy, this is serious. She won't be mad at you for anything that you tell us, we just want to find her and bring her home.”

 

Teddy looked even more uncomfortable, "I can't. It’s..."

 

"Teddy," Hotch pressed. "Did something happen before you moved here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione glared at the rope that bound her wrists. Tight enough to allow no movement, a softness that suggested a cushioning spell had been used to prevent her skin being ripped or irritated. That meant he knew what he was doing, that he had planned it carefully, that he had learned how to do it best. That also meant that she probably wasn't the first person to be taken.

 

But she was the only one here.

 

A few swipes from Teddy during his early full moons had left her with heightened senses and some other lycan perks that had forced her to register herself with the Department of Magical Creatures. Beast Division.

 

Teddy.

 

Teddy was alone. She had told him what to do if he got lost or if he couldn't find her, there had been more police around the park lately and more guards patrolling too - he'd know to go to them, right? That's what she said but he was still so little and he hated talking to strangers, he hated being on his own, he hated being made to talk and now he was-

 

She raised a hand to wipe away a tear and growled as her bound hands both reached her face. Right. Concentrate on getting out, getting back.

 

* * *

 

When a police officer came in with Teddy’s backpack, having deemed it non essential to their investigation, Penelope sat down next to the little boy. After a stern glare from the analyst, the rest of the team moved over to the conference table, leaving the two on the couch.

 

“Reid, do you know about anything in Hermione’s past that would cause her to be paranoid?” Hotch questioned.

 

Reid pursed his lips, “I wouldn’t call it paranoia, Hotch. She’s aware, just like we all are…”

 

Rossi leaned forward, “In our line of work we have a reason to be. What kind of work did Hermione do?”

 

He recognised the tone as the one that they used with victims families, they were looking at him in that same way too, glancing between himself and Teddy. “She writes textbooks. History mainly…”

 

“That’s not exactly a dangerous field,” Emily stated. “Teddy has a British accent, I assume that Hermione is British too?”

 

JJ nodded and passed over a tablet with Hermione’s records on. “Spence, do you know anything about their life in England? The history that Garcia pulled up is kinda sparse.”

 

Reid shook his head and winced, “She doesn’t really like to talk about it. She talks about her friends and family sometimes, but nothing about why they moved.” He lowered his voice, though the little boy was watching the back of his head intently, “Teddy’s parents died shortly after he was born and he lived with his grandmother. Hermione and Harry, Teddy’s godfather, shared custody with her for a while until around two years ago when he went to live with Hermione full-time. Eleven months ago they moved here, nine months ago I met them when Henry got freaked out on the monkey bars, Teddy was trying to give him a pep talk.”

 

“Any idea why Hermione got custody?” Hotch frowned.

 

“I feel better ‘round ‘miney,” Teddy piped up.

 

“What do you mean, Teddy?” Garcia asked.

 

Teddy bit his lip and considered, looking remarkably serious for someone holding a juice box. “She smells right. It didn’t smell right at gramma’s, well it did, but not right enough. But then ‘miney was like me and it was right to go live with her. ‘Cos we’re a pack so we live together. Gramma’s my gramma so she’s pack too, but it’s not the same.”

 

Derek blinked. “Anyone getting this?” he whispered.

 

The boy put his juice down, his breath hitching once more. “I told you I can’t tell you if you don’t know, and I can’t - I just want my ‘miney! Why can’t you get her?”

 

Emily got up out of her seat and moved towards him. “Teddy, Teddy look at me,” she said and held onto his shoulders. She looked at the boy’s face closely, “JJ, can you look at Teddy’s medical records?”

 

“Sure, what am I looking for?”

 

“His eye colour.”

 

“Uhm..eye colour? Ok. Here we go, brown.”

 

The little boy looked up at Emily, half worried and half hopeful. He knew that it happened sometimes, he had it mostly under control but sometimes he couldn’t take it and Hermione wasn’t here. Emily stroked her thumb across his cheek and asked a question with her eyes, one she never really thought that she would. When the boy nodded, she sighed.

 

“We need to call my mother, I think this is bigger than us. At least in this case. I don’t know if the others are related in this way, but…”

 

Hotch rubbed at his face, it was still only the morning, how had this day unravelled so fast? “What do you mean, Prentiss?”

 

Emily turned away from Teddy, back to the rest of the team. “When I lived in London while my mom worked at the embassy, there were other ambassadors and dignitaries and all that jazz,” she said, waving a hand. “But there was a meeting that I wasn’t supposed to see, I was waiting for my mom and I got bored so I went looking for her. I found her in a meeting, and the people...they weren’t…like us…”

 

“What are you trying to say?”

 

She expelled a breath and looked back at Teddy. “I think…I think that Teddy and Hermione might be…magical.”

 

“You expect us to believe-“

 

“His eyes are blue,” Garcia interrupted. “The records said brown but his, his eyes are blue.”

 

“It could be wro-“

 

Rossi’s words were cut off by a deafening silence as Teddy turned his eyes from blue to a shocking yellow.

 

* * *

 

 

She was pressing down hard on her thumb when she heard it. A tinkling sound that felt out of place, like sleigh bells jingling in this cold, dark - basement? bunker?...dungeon? 

 

Keys. Keys and footsteps coming closer, closer, close. Close. Too close.

 

Hermione scrambled away from the cool metal that she was propped up against just in time for it to slide away. The light nearly blinding as she looked to the doorway and took in the silhouette that stood, tall and proud over her pitiful form.

 

"I must say, I was very surprised to bump into...someone like you...in these parts," he said, stepping forward into the room.

 

She didn't answer. The light spilling in didn't make it easier to see him, he stayed so close to the shadows that he almost blended in, the pale skin of his neck being the only thing she could really see.

 

"We are a rare breed in this country, though you and your...pet boy, you two are much more rare...didn't I read that you were a wanted woman, Miss Granger?"

 

"That's not-"

 

"It's a yes or no answer, Miss Granger. But we both know the answer to that, don’t we?"


End file.
